For Eternity
by crycrocodile
Summary: Follow up to my Titanic proposal fic. Balthazar and Gabriel are finally tying the knot it the traditional human way but someone has got themselves into a panic over the idea of the perfect wedding, with their perfect other half.


_**AN: So I wrote a little Babriel proposal fic a while back and thought hey, why not just write the wedding as well that totally won't be an emotional rollercoaster. Here it is guys. Balthazar X Gabriel is great you should all ship it.**_

_**Enjoy Xxx**_

#

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Balthazar chuckled as he pushed Gabriel out of door noting the pout across the other angels face as he did.

"I don't want to go. Please, don't make me go."

Balthazar chuckled again leaning down to kiss his soon to be husband his hand brushing on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He handed the other angel his bag and took a step back closing the door. Balthazar was all for saying fuck you to the human wedding traditions so he could spend the night with his love but, at the same time he knew that he was far to nervous for tomorrow and there's no way in hell that he'd let Gabriel see him like that. He'd never, ever live it down.

He sighed sitting down and pouring himself a large glass of whiskey, Balthazar stared at the glass before drinking it placing down on the oak coffee table in front of him. So he was getting married tomorrow the idea still seemed crazy to him, it wasn't like he was getting cold feet or anything it was just weird. Balthazar pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, his wedding vows which he'd taken to carry carrying around with him, practising the words relentlessly when ever he got a free moment from Gabriel and now he only had one more night to make sure they were as perfect as the man they were meant for.

#

Gabriel carried his bag up to some strange large metallic door, and this had to be some kind of joke he was spending the night before his wedding in some dingy bunker with Castiel and 'Team Free Will'. I guess it was a fair compromise for forcing Balthazar to dance to 'My heart will go on'. The door swung open as he approached revealing Castiel minus his classic trench coat he'd taken to wearing these days, it was a strange sight to behold.

"Hey, Cassie"

Gabriel pulled the other angel into a one armed hug and made his way inside the bunker.

"This is so exciting, I don't think two angels have ever gotten married before, I didn't even know angles were allowed to get married."

Castiel spoke as he showed Gabriel to his room for the night slowly opening the door as they approached it. A large grin was plastered on his face the whole time.

"Well, you know Balthy, and I have always been ones to break the rules and set trends."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow and smirked, before sliding into the room saying a quick goodbye to his 'brother'. He hoped the night would go by quick. He got changed out of his clothes and climbed into the cold and empty bed after tomorrow he never have to spend a night alone ever again, he liked the thought of that very much.

#

Balthazar adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves as people hurried about around him, it was more hectic than the apocalypse in his tiny room in the back room in some unknown church somewhere in bloody America of all places. He took a sip of his drink trying to block out the madness of this whole situation it was worth it, Gabe was worth it. He poured more liquid into his glass and started running the lines through his head 'Gabriel I love you and I wouldn't want to do this with…' a voice cut through his daze he looked up.

"We're ready for you now."

It was time the wedding that all of heaven and small parts of earth had been talking about was finally about to take place. Balthazar felt sick and it had nothing to do with alcohol he'd just consumed.

He took a quick glance in the mirror and adjusted his tie heading out the door a herd of female angels and some girl named Charlie in lilac dresses following behind him the organ playing a traditional bridal march Balthazar under any normal circumstance would at scoffed at such a thing but he was too preoccupied, as Gabriel smiled at him from the front of the church.

Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot.

Balthazar moved forwards between the rows of familiar faces, and he's pretty sure he hasn't taken a breath since he left the little room at the far end of the church. He finally allowed himself deep one when he reached the front of the church, reaching blindly for Gabriel's hand.

"Well hello there, you took your sweet time."

Gabe greeted him squeezing his hand, and it was only now that Balthazar realised how good the other Angel looked in a suit.

"I was being sick, at the thought of an eternity with you."

Balthazar smirked as the priest… (Yes, Castiel had got them a real priest) started the ceremony. The two angels kept their hands clasped in each others the whole time.

The ceremony passed by in a blur of words and passages with their Fathers name being thrown in way to often. The Hymns sung in between were all Christmas ones that mention Gabriel because it was his wedding after all and there's nothing funnier that watching a man of the Cloth singing adoringly about you from only a foot away.

The time had come for them to say their personal vows the ones that Balthazar had spent the last couples of months writing a learning, he felt a twist in his stomach as he watched Gabriel go on about how much he loved him an occasional pun thrown in it was such a Gabriel piece of writing it oozed his personality and Balthazar worried that his would be cliché and unimaginative that Gabriel would hate it, maybe realise that 'Hey, maybe I shouldn't marry this guy.'

It was at that moment of internal panic that Gabriel finished speaking and squeezed his hand their eyes meeting it felt like time stopped and it as just the two of them.

"It's your turn."

Gabriel muttered a slight shake to his voice, he was just as nervous as the other angel maybe even more so Balthazar realised that this was a big deal for both of them, he hadn't really stopped to think what his had meant to Gabriel him coming back to heaven and falling in love had never been part of the plan, or maybe it had if he ever saw his Father again he have to ask him that one.

Balthazar cleared his throat before launching into his vows which won an eye roll from his soon to be husband, which still seemed crazy to him but at the same time, like a dream come true.

"A thousand or so years ago a young angel happened upon an Archangel who was hiding after pulling a prank on his brothers, I'd like to say the rest is history but this relationship the relationship I wouldn't change anything about isn't that easy. Gabriel, you left heaven and you left me and it hurt. I was a broken mess. I was a shell of the angel I was before, the one who would follow you everywhere, hang on your every word and all it took was one smile from you and weeks worth of tears on both our sides for that to fix itself. It was hard to trust you again, but it wasn't hard to love you, for beneath all that wit you are a good soul. You're sweet and kind and loving and you keep me on my feet you force me to watch shitty movies no matter how much I protest, you are perfect and everything I use to want to be but realised I can't be so I'll just keep you with me forever instead Gabriel I love you and I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else. I've always loved and I don't plan on ever not loving you, you bastard."

The last line gained a small laugh from the crowd although it was obvious that both the angels vows had tugged on a few heartstrings Balthazar looked back to see Castiel wiping away a few stray tears his hand squeezing the older Winchesters he wondered if anything was going on there he asked at some point after the novelty of post-marriage sex with Gabe wore off, though in all honesty that might never happen.

The ceremony continued with both angels promising to have and hold each other to death do us part and hopefully they'll never be faced with the whole death bit and they'll just have to hold each other for the rest of eternity.

"You may now kiss the…"

The priests voice got confused he obviously had done many same sex marriages in a church, even less marriages between two male angels.

"You may now kiss."

He slammed his book shut and look down at his feet as Gabriel pulled Balthzar towards him dipping him into a kiss which probably lasted longer than any kiss in any religious building should ever last, he then pulled the angel down the aisle to a flurry of claps and cheers from their friends and fellow angels. Castiel, was now sobbing into Deans shoulder, the human trying too hard to look annoyed, but who could ever be annoyed at sweet, little Cas. Dean's lips crept into a smiled as he started rubbing comforting circles into the angels back.

"I Love you Balthy."

Gabriel whispered as they exited the church hands still intertwined.

"Well Obviously."

Balthazar replied placing a kiss to the top of the angels head.

"You just agreed to spend forever with me."


End file.
